Der wahre Herr des Elderstabes
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: Jemand interessiert sich für den Elderstab und versucht, ihn durch einen Hinterhalt in seinen Besitz zu bringen. Zu dumm nur, dass Harry gar nicht mehr der wahre Herr des Stabes ist... Oneshot, keine Pairings


Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit meinem Geschreibsel leider kein Geld.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Der wahre Herr des Elderstabes**

Der Köder war platziert, die Fährte war ausgelegt, die Falle war gestellt. Alles was Barnabas Braithwaite noch blieb, war auf das Opfer zu warten.

Es dauerte auch gar nicht lang, bis zwei Gestalten das Lagerhaus betraten, in dem er sich verborgen hielt. Eine von ihnen war groß und hager, mit flammend rotem Haar. Die andere war kleiner und schmächtiger. Rabenschwarze Haare standen unordentlich in alle Richtungen.

Barnabas Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als er die beiden erkannte. Sie sahen wirklich genauso aus, wie auf den Zeitungsfotos. Harry Potter, der Retter der Zauberwelt und sein bester Freund Ron Weasley. Sein Ziel war eigentlich Potter aber möglicherweise war es besser, beide gefangen zu nehmen. Es konnte sicher nichts schaden, ein Druckmittel gegen Potter in der Hand zu haben. Es hieß, für seine Freunde sei er bereit alles zu tun.

Mit leichtem Unbehagen stellte Barnabas fest, dass ihre Umhänge sie als Auroren auswiesen. Ja richtig, es war in allen Zeitungen gewesen, dass Potter seine Ausbildung zum Auror begonnen hatte. Aber die Ausbildung dauerte in der Regel drei Jahre, er konnte sie also noch nicht abgeschlossen haben. Barnabas entspannte sich wieder. Die beiden jungen Zauberer bewegten sich zwar vorsichtig, die Zauberstäbe im Anschlag, aber sie schienen noch nicht die Routine älterer Auroren zu besitzen.

Geduldig wartete er bis sie direkt unter ihm waren. Dann ließ er die Falle zuschnappen. Tragbare Schockzauber waren die neueste Entwicklung von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Ein Antippen mit dem Zauberstab genügte, damit eine ganze Salve von ihnen los ging. Einem derartigen Feuer hatten Potter und Weasley nichts entgegenzusetzen, zumal sie völlig davon überrumpelt wurden.

Zufrieden blickte Barnabas auf die beiden geschockten Gestalten, bevor er ihre Zauberstäbe an sich nahm. Hastig durchwühlte er ihre Umhänge nach möglichen Portschlüsseln und Extrazauberstäben. Bei Potter wurde er fündig. _Drei Zauberstäbe?_ Ganz schön paranoid der Mann. Aber wenn jahrelang jemanden wie Du-weißt-schon-wer hinter einem her war, wurde man wohl so. Genutzt hatten die extra Zauberstäbe Potter auch nichts, aber sie stellten Barnabas vor ein Problem. Welcher war jetzt der richtige? Er sorgte zunächst dafür, dass seine Gefangenen sorgfältig gefesselt waren, dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sie und murmelte zwei mal „Ennervate."

Die erste Reaktion der beiden jungen Auroren war nicht ganz was Barnabas erwartet hatte.

„Nicht schon wieder.", stöhnte Weasley.

„Was?", sagte Barnabas perplex.

„Wir haben die erste Grundregel vergessen.", murmelte Potter, „_Immer wachsam!_ Schon wieder."

„Langsam wird es peinlich.", sagte Weasley. „Das ist jetzt schon das zweite mal diese Woche."

Nun erst richteten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Barnabas. Ein Ausdruck milder Überraschung breitete sich auf ihren Gesichtern aus. Offenbar hatten sie jemand anderen erwartet, als einen kleinen, pummeligen Mann, der seine besten Jahre längst überschritten hatte.

„Wer sind Sie?", wollte Potter wissen.

Barnabas Hand verkrampfte sich um seinen Zauberstab. „Das brauchen Sie nicht zu wissen.", entgegnete er barsch, „Ich bin derjenige, der einen Zauberstab auf Sie gerichtet hat!"

„Sie sehen nicht aus wie ein Todesser.", sagte Potter zweifelnd.

„Ha! Es gibt keine Todesser.", rief Barnabas triumphierend, „Das habe ich nur geschrieben, damit Sie auch wirklich hier auftauchen."

„Sie haben uns den Hilferuf geschickt?", fragte Potter ungläubig.

„Oh Harry. Du und dein Menschenrettungsding.", stöhnte Weasley.

„Ein Plan, der in seiner Einfachheit geradezu bestechend genial ist.", sagte Barnabas selbstzufrieden. „Schließlich ist mir damit gelungen, was kein Todesser vor mir geschafft hat. Harry Potter zu fangen. Aber jetzt genug geplaudert!" Er hielt Potters drei Zauberstäbe hoch. „Welcher von diesen ist der Elderstab?"

Potter und Weasley starrten ihn verblüfft an.

„Keiner davon.", sagte Potter schließlich.

„Du benutzt drei Zauberstäbe?" fragte Weasley interessiert, „Von wem stammt der dritte?"

„Ähm... Voldemort.", sagte Potter etwas verlegen.

„_Was?"_

„Nun ja, der Kern ist fast identisch mit meinem eigenen.", verteidigte sich Potter, „Er funktioniert daher fast genauso gut für mich. Und bis jetzt hab ich ihn noch nie gebraucht."

Weasley schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist irre, Kumpel."

Barnabas fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab vor ihren Nasen herum, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu bekommen. „Ich will nicht wissen, von wem diese Zauberstäbe stammen, ich will wissen, wo der Elderstab ist!"

„Als ob wir Ihnen das verraten würden.", sagte Weasley. „Woher wissen Sie eigentlich davon?"

„Ich bitte Sie! Jeder weiß doch inzwischen was sich während der Schlacht von Hogwarts zwischen Potter und Du-weißt-schon-wem zugetragen hat."

„Was wollen Sie überhaupt damit?", wollte Potter wissen, „Solange Sie seine Loyalität nicht gewonnen haben, ist er nur ein ganz normaler Zauberstab."

„Aber ich habe seine Loyalität gewonnen!", rief Barnabas triumphierend, „Ich habe Sie besiegt, Potter, und Ihnen Ihre Zauberstäbe abgenommen. Damit bin ich der Herr des Elderstabes!"

Potter wirkte wenig beeindruckt. „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sie der erste sind, der mich besiegt hat?"

„Was?", sagte Barnabas überrascht. „Aber ich dachte... wer denn?"

„Oh mehrere.", sagte Potter leichthin, „Ich bin gerade nicht sicher, wer der erste war."

„Harsky.", mischte sich Weasley ein, „Gleich in unserer ersten Trainingsstunde, weißt du noch?"

„Oh ja..."

„Harsky?" Barnabas blickte von einem zum anderen. „Harsky der Auror?"

„Genau der."

„Na schön. Dann werd ich eben..."

„Aber Harsky ist auch nicht der Herr des Elderstabes.", unterbrach ihn Potter, „Er hat seinen Zauberstab zwischenzeitlich nämlich in einem Duell mit einen Todesser verloren. Welcher war das noch gleich, Ron?"

„Gute Frage. Ich glaube, Rookwood oder Selwyn."

„Selwyn, denke ich.", nickte Potter.

„Selwyn wurde von Jameson und Proudfoot gefangen genommen.", erinnerte sich Weasley, „Ich weiß aber nicht genau, welcher von beiden ihn letztendlich besiegt hat."

„Jameson hat den Erstarrungszauber gesprochen, der ihn letztendlich kampfunfähig gemacht hat.", sagte Potter, „Das hat er mir selbst erzählt."

„Und Jameson wurde von Dean in einem Übungsduell besiegt.", sagte Weasley. „Und Dean wiederum von dir."

„Und ich von Su Li..."

„Und Su Li von Harsky..."

„Und Harsky von Robards..."

„Sicher? Ich dachte das war Savage?"

„Nein, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es Robards war. Letztes Weihnachten, weißt du nicht mehr?"

„Oh ja, stimmt. Aber Robards hatte doch diese Schwierigkeiten in Redmire, erinnerst du dich? Eine ganze Bande von Schmugglern, die ihn fertig gemacht haben... Den Großteil konnten wir bis heute nicht fest nehmen."

Barnabas hatte ihren Wortwechsel mit immer größer werdender Bestürzung verfolgt. „Aber wer ist denn jetzt der Herr des Elderstabes?", platzte er heraus.

Potter und Weasley tauschten einen Blick aus.

„Wir wissen es nicht.", sagte Potter schließlich, „Selbst wenn mir die ganze Schmugglerbande ausfindig machen, könnten wir es nicht mehr mit Gewissheit sagen."

Barnabas sackte kraftlos in sich zusammen. Es war alles umsonst gewesen. Wochen der Planung und Vorbereitung für nichts. Potter besaß den Elderstab nicht mehr und seine Spur versandete wieder einmal im Nichts. Was sollte er nun tun?

Doch bevor er irgendeinen Plan fassen konnte, traf ihn irgendetwas am Rücken und er ging zu Boden. Mit Entsetzen registrierte er, dass er sich bis auf die Augen nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Dann betraten zwei Gestalten in Aurorroben sein Blickfeld, ein unscheinbarer Mann mittleren Alters und ein dunkelhäutiger junger Mann, der etwa in Potters und Weasleys Alter sein musste. Er verfluchte innerlich seine eigene Dummheit. Er war so mit den Gefangenen beschäftigt gewesen, dass er vergessen hatte, die Tür im Auge zu behalten. Irgendeiner von den Neuankömmlingen musste ihn mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt haben.

„Potter, Weasley!", schnappte der ältere Auror, „Wie bei Merlins Bart haben Sie es schon wieder geschafft, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen? Erwarten Sie, so die Prüfung nächsten Monat zu bestehen?"

Die beiden jungen Auroren wirkten sichtlich schuldbewusst.

„Es tut uns ehrlich leid, Sir.", sagte Potter, „Es war ein dummer Fehler, der sich nicht wiederholen wird. Diesmal haben wir wirklich aus unserer Lektion gelernt."

„Das hoffe ich für Sie.", sagte der Auror mit finsterer Miene. „Mr Thomas, befreien Sie diese zwei Nichtsnutze!"

Der jüngere Auror durchtrennte die Seile, mit denen Barnabas sie gefesselt hatte mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Und wer ist das?", fragte der ältere Auror, der neben Barnabas getreten war und nun auf ihn hinunter blickte. Barnabas starrte trotzig zurück.

„Er wollte uns seinen Namen nicht verraten.", sagte Potter, der inzwischen seine Zauberstäbe wieder an sich genommen hatte. „Er hat uns unter Vortäuschung falscher Tatsachen hierher gelockt, um Informationen über den Elderstab zu bekommen."

„Tatsächlich?", murmelte der Auror, „Nun, wir nehmen ihn besser mal mit. Ennervate!"

Erleichtert stellte Barnabas fest, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte. Seine Freude war jedoch nicht von großer Dauer, denn der Auror packte ihn grob und stieß ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Seite.

„Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich?", quietschte Barnabas empört, „Sie haben kein Recht mich so zu behandeln! Es gibt Gesetze, wissen Sie..."

„Gegen die Sie verstoßen haben, Mister.", knurrte der ältere Auror, „Mein Name ist Rudolf Harsky und hiermit verhafte ich Sie im Namen des Zaubereigesetzes wegen Kidnappings und Freiheitsberaubung! Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen. Sie haben das Recht eine Aussage zu verweigern. Sie haben das Recht auf einen Verteidiger."

Als Harsky ihn abführte, konnte Barnabas sich des missmutigen Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass das alles nicht so gelaufen war, wie geplant.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Anstatt sinnvolle Sachen für die Uni zu tun, schreibe ich Oneshots. Nur um das klar zu stellen, ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass sich die Herrschaft über den Elderstab wirklich so leicht gewinnen lässt, wie ich es hier dargestellt habe (das dient nur der Unterhaltung). Es reicht sicher nicht, den Träger einfach nur zu besiegen, man muss auch wirklich dauerhaft seinen Zauberstab in Besitz nehmen. Außerdem ist Harry der wahre Herr und ich denke nicht, dass er das nur ist, weil er Dracos Zauberstab besitzt. Mir gefällt die Idee, dass er der wahre Herr des Stabes (und überhaupt aller drei Heiligtümer) ist, weil er auch der Gebieter des Todes ist und dass er Gebieter des Todes ist, weil er den Tod akzeptiert hat. Da kommt mir noch eine Idee für einen Oneshot. Wenn man einmal damit anfängt..._


End file.
